Nothing to Fear
by Midnight1234
Summary: "Will I… really? Will… I really… Percy?" He let go.


**First time writing Percy Jackson and it has to be death. Oh well. It's kinda OOC, but ohs wells what are we going to do about it. Anyways, please tell me what you think about it and I might write Percy Jackson fanfics in the future, depends on my load of stories that look not to be dwindling down anytime soon. Also sorry if there are some mistakes and doesn't make sense at some points, I'm a little tired but really wanted to write and post this tonight. Please leave a review and favorite! Farewell and Enjoy!**

 **I do not own Percy Jackson**

* * *

 **Nothing to Fear**

Oh my god, there was so much blood, _so much blood_. It covered his hands and stomach and was smeared on his face and he was sitting in a pool of it, of his own blood. And he was _scared_. Oh how he was scared. Tears brimmed his eyes but he refused to let them fall, he refused to be weak, he refused to let how scared he was show. He wasn't supposed to show fear, he was the son of Hades. Death was what he was supposed to face, it was unescapable, inevitable. He was supposed to embrace it, hell, he even hid behind the dead for the longest time so he wouldn't have to face the living.

But he was scared, so scared he just wanted to curl up into a ball and cry, but he refused and even if he did, he couldn't cause there was so much pain it flooded every cell in his body and made him want to scream. It felt like acid in his veins, pumping throughout his body and poisoning him. A few simple sword thrusts through his stomach manage to do all that and more.

"Nico, oh god…" a voice whispered above him as he felt pressure on his stomach, but there was far too much blood and it was far too late, no medicine could help him no matter how godly it was. He was already slipping and nothing could be done. He pursed his lips together, but he couldn't keep them closed for long as a cough rattled throughout his entire body, blood welling in his mouth and spilling over his lips and down his face. "It's going to be alright, you hear me?" He refused to look at the speaker, he couldn't meet their eyes or even look at them in general, he didn't want heartache in his last moments no matter how terrifying they were. "Nico?!" the voice sounded panicked, so he opened his eyes and forced himself to look into those sea green eyes.

How he loved them but hated them with a passion for they would never look at him the way he wanted them to. But that was now in the past and he tried not to live there since it was plagued with so much pain and loss he would drown in it.

"I'm fine." he said, lying through his own teeth and fear as another cough rattled his body. He felt feet running towards him, something he wished wouldn't happen so he closed his eyes tight and wished he was somewhere far far away, farther then his pain could reach and everything that was and would be to come could ever go.

"Nico!" He pressed his tongue to the root of his mouth with so much pressure it almost hurt and gave him a headache just to stop himself from crying. He didn't want his sister to cry, especially over him. He didn't deserve it and just hearing the panic and worry in her voice almost made him start crying. "We have to help him! Quick, someone get ambrosia!" he chose this moment to finally open his eyes and look at her, keeping his dark eyes empty of anything that would scare her even more.

"I'm fine." he said through gritted teeth, spitting out the blood that welled in his mouth. He looked away and up to the sky. It was so pretty with how it sparkled with the tiny little stars and how the clouds masked the moon and half the stars, giving it a creepy mysterious feeling through all its beauty.

"You're _bleeding!_ You're anything but fine!" He kept staring up at the sky as tears filled his eyes without his knowing. He liked the stars. They didn't change no matter where you went, they stayed the same. He liked them even more because they hid their true beauty from the big cities, but out where nothing lay but nature and water, they showed their luster and shined, dancing like they owned the night sky, which they did.

"Trust me," he whispered as he took a painful breath in, refusing to look at anyone but the night sky above them. He believed it called for rain tonight, but he didn't see any storm clouds. Maybe they were hiding, just like the way he loved to play. "I'm… fine." He hesitated, just barely, unable to keep the crack in his voice as tears flowed down his cheek. He didn't notice the wetness for he mistaken it for blood since it seemed that he was covered in it.

He felt a small drop on the tip of his nose, and another on his cheek and forehead. He would've smile if he could've, but frankly it hurt just to talk the few words he already spoken. He liked the rain and he was glad he got to be in it one last time.

"I can wait," he suddenly found himself saying, voice cracking with pain, but he no longer took heed. He focused solely on the stars above. "I can wait… for all of you…" He pretended he didn't hear a broken sob, he pretended he didn't hear the small whispered pleas to the gods above. He pretended it was just him and the stars and the rain. "I… wouldn't mind… I'll have nothing else to do…"

"Please, please don't talk like that Nico, buddy, you'll make it…" He refused to look into those sea green eyes, he refused. It was then that something occurred to him, a slight crease working its way between his eyebrows as he furrowed them together just slightly.

"But…" He coughed. "we might not see each other…" He started to blink slowly, feeling far more tired than he ever had in his life. The acid-like pain that had pumped through his veins not too long ago disappeared and he felt like he was floating on a cloud and all he had to do was close his eyes and go to sleep forever, even though he knew what lay behind his closed eyelids. He would stop breathing, his heart would stop beating and his blood would run cold and he would be dead, dead like the ghost in the Underworld he has familiarize himself with. He would be dead, the object of his terror, the object of his fear. He would be dead and he would not come back like Hazel. He would be dead and there was nothing he could do.

"What do you mean…?" his sister sobbed. How silly was she that she didn't know what he meant. He wanted to laugh, but frankly that would hurt. Or would it? He didn't feel anything at the moment, but it was best not to try.

"You all would go to Elysium… without a doubt…" he coughed up some more blood but didn't mind. He opened his eyes up slowly as the rain started to come down harder. _Yes,_ he couldn't help but think. _Please wash away everything I am, wash away my mistakes._ One of the reasons why he loved rain was because it could wash away anything you wanted it to wash away if you believed. All your regrets, your sins, and mistakes. It could take anything away and make it disappear, but sometimes it didn't work, maybe this time it would. "I will… most likely go… to Asphodel…" He found himself needing to pause as he spoke, unable to take big enough breaths to speak.

"No, no Nico…" He wished he wouldn't speak up, looking into his wonderful sea green eyes once was already painful, but not when he was so close to death, he didn't want to hurt more.

 _But you feel nothing_ , a voice at the back of his mind said, and it was then he couldn't help noticing that he also didn't feel the fear of dying. Huh, it seemed like his mind was slipping from him already if he hasn't noticed this. Oh well, at least he wasn't afraid anymore, that was all that mattered frankly.

"You'll end up in Elysium for sure…" Nico found himself smiling just slightly when he said this, his eyes closing.

"Will I… really? Will… I really… Percy?"

He let go.


End file.
